Spirtied Away: A Different Me
by AmayaAkiyama
Summary: I'm no ordinary 15 yr old girl, and you'll find out soon enough why. my family's moving again, but I have a plan. Only thing is, it didn't involve ending up in this strange place and falling in love with him. This is my version of Spirited Away. I started this story in my other account, kittenlil26, and didn't like how it came out so I am redoing the story.
1. The Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. (even though I wished I did)**

'_Again we're moving. Why me! Of all people!'_

As I open my eyes to see the ugly, gray and tattered roof of my parents car, I'm thinking, '_Which move is this again, move 3 or 4?'_

I'm not your average fifteen year old, or should I say average fifteen year old _girl. _I'm not the prissy type that guys would like, I'm a tomboy. I do my own thing and follow my own path. And I'm not like a slut or anything; I just dress like the guys, baggy pants, loose t-shirts, oversized jackets with hoods, etc. My parents don't like it but, this is the real me, even though they don't know it yet. They think it's just a phase, maybe it is but for now, it's who I am.

"Oh Chihiro, it's okay. Think of that as a new adventure. And you should have known we were going to move again with your father's job and all." My mom is a cool parent most of the time and knows how to start making me feel better.

"Yeah, but this time I was planning on staying with Ryou while you were gone."

"Chihiro, I've had enough of that! Stop complaining all the time and think of the upside of moving." And that's my dad's way of pissing me back off.

"New friends, new start, ne-"

"That's the problem! We move too much so I can't make any real friends!"

"You can make friends; you're just too lazy to…" I start to tune out everything and look at the collage that my friends had made me. I was finally in a city long enough to make some friends, but now, that's all ruined. I see Akira and Kenshin head-butting each other, Hibiki and myself wrestling… I miss them all. Especially Ryou, there's a picture of him and myself hugging, and beneath it, is a message.

"_Don't forget Chihiro, we're always there for you."_

"I'll never forget." I whisper.

"Chihiro, do you want to stop to eat somewhere before we get to our new home?" my mom asks.

"No, I'm fi-… actually yeah. I'm pretty hungry." I'm not one bit hungry, but, if I do this right, I could slip away and find away back to my old town and stay with Ryou as planned. _"First,_ _create a diversion…"_

* * *

"I sense something. Like things are starting to set into motion." says and old and crackly voice. "Haku! Go find out what it might be, I don't want our arriving guests to have any disturbances. Understood?

"Yes."

"Good, now go. I sense it'll arrive in about an hour or so." The boy leaves in a rush.

"_Something tells me something bad is going to happen."_

* * *

"…right by our new home! We could eat here every day!"

"Dad, I really don't care at the moment." I've got my escape plan all figured out!

"Chihiro, what would you like to eat?"

Perfect. "I need to use the restroom first."

"Alright, go ahead but hurry up!" he said in his so called "angry voice"

"It's not like I'm trying to sell drugs or something, DAD!" I spit out that last word like it's acid in my mouth, and with that I walk to the restroom.

* * *

_Five minutes later… _

"I don't trust her, Yukko, go check on her."

"That's he problem Akio! You don't trust her enough! If you'd try trusting and trying to understand her for once like I have, maybe she wouldn't be like this."

"That just means you don't know our daughter."

"I know her more than you do, that's for sure… Wait a second, is… that... Chihiro?" Akio saw Yukko starring out the window, so he looked as well. And there was Chihiro walking away. Akio bangs on the window to get her attention, and surely enough it does.

* * *

'_I'm free, finally! I have $50 bucks on me, I could hitchhike half the way, then I co-' _BANG! I turn and I see a concerned look on my mother's face, and a pissed off look on father's. I stand shocked, while they're exiting the restaurant. My senses finally kick back in and tell me to run like hell. Good thing I was the fastest in my class everywhere I went.

Next thing I know, I'm running in the middle of traffic near a highway, stupid right? But I could care less right now.

**_BEEP!_** "Chihiro, please don't do this!"

"You stop this nonsense right now and get in this damn car!" I look over my shoulder and see my mother crying with worry and my father's red face and his eyes filled with hate rage. I give my mom an, "I'm so sorry." Look and gave my dad the finger. I turn my gaze back to the road and see a gap in the trees. I decide I could probably lose them there.

I make a sharp turn to my right and dodge a car by a split second. I almost fall four times down the path I'm running on. As I start to slow down, my parents turn the corner and I have pick up speed again. But I start to slow again as I start to see little stone houses, parents forgotten. As I walk farther, I see this ugly statue, but at the same time it's pretty cool. I want to get a closer look so I jog forward to get there faster. As I get there, I hear my parents' car coming up behind me, I start to find a place to hide, when all of a sudden, I finally notice the tunnel behind the statue. And the weird thing is, it felt like, something was pulling me into the tunnel and someone or something was calling to me.

"Chihiro, are you ok?" I turn to see my mom running towards me.

"I'm fine." The tunnel seemed to be growing impatient.

"Come on honey; let's go back to the car." I'm about to say, "sure", when I see my father walking towards me with daggered eyes. And with that, I turn and run into the tunnel. I don't hear my parents calling for me, so I keep running. As I emerge from the tunnel, I see this beautiful grassland with a little stream cutting through it. I'm so awed by the view I don't even notice my parents walk up behind me, also in awe.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing. If you'd like to give me any advice, I won't turn it down.**


	2. Enter Into the Spirit World

The scene is breathtaking. Luscious green grass blew in the breeze and over the hills, with the stream running through it, and the bright blue sky. Okay, I know what you're thinking, I may be a tomboy but I love nature and animals, it can't be all doom and gloom can it?

"We should have picnic, considering Chihiro cost us our lunch." my dad said as his stomach started to growl.

"It's okay Akio, I see what looks like a town up ahead. I think there's a festival going on! I have my wallet so we can eat there."

"Good idea Yukko. As for you-", my father pointed a hostile finger at me, "you don't deserve CRAP!"

"I can go a week without eating for your information, you ass." I mumbled to myself, but raising my voice towards the end of my sentence. My parents go ahead of me trying to the festival to stuff their faces. I stay behind to get a last glance at the scenery. As I look to my left, I see a boy around my age staring at me, a surprised look on his face. Then, I blink, once I open my eyes, he's gone! I look around for him but he's nowhere in sight! As I give up and look up at the sky, I see a white dragon with an aqua colored mane, fly away gracefully.

"Whoa..." That dragon was amazing.

* * *

_What was that human doing here? Doesn't she know what could happen to her, of course she doesn't. This must be the disturbance Yubaba was talking about. Yet, it feels like I've seen her before, I wonder why that is. I should tell Yubaba or I wait until she completely disappears then the problem is solved, hopefully she goes back through the tunnel. I'll just wait and check back later. _Haku kept going in his dragon form and head back in the direction of the bathhouse when he realized,

"_I do know her! Her name is Chihiro Ogino, but I don't know how I know her. Damn Yubaba. Oh well, I'll deal with that later."_

* * *

In the distance I see a white dragon with a clear river colored mane flyover head. But the image of the boy pushed the dragon's image out of my mind. He had green emerald eyes, and green hair that was cut right at his shoulders. I have to admit, he was pretty handsome, but I already have a boyfriend. His white shirt and blue pants with this purple belt were really cool.

"_Splash" _I look down and see that I accidently stepped into the stream.

"Crap!" I didn't even know that I was walking. Oh well, guess I should find my parents. Since I already got one foot soaked, I decided, "What the hell." I didn't even bother using the stepping stones, I just walked right through the water, and it's only like ankle deep. I walk up the steps that were on the other side of the stream and started to smell some food.

"Now I know where to go." I followed the smell of food past all these booths, which were all empty by the way, and five minutes later I find my parents stuffing their faces. I don't want to talk to them, especially my father, so I head off on my own to think.

After two minutes of walking around empty booths, I came upon a place that looked like a bathhouse. The weird part is that a bathhouse is located here and that it's closed. I look to my right and see train tracks below the bridge I'm standing on.

"Way weird." Next thing I know, I hear a train and the next thing I know, a train pops out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" I say confused. All of a sudden, I hear a gasp come from my left.

* * *

"_I think I gave that human enough time to leave." _Haku had been flying around the Spirit World, still in his dragon form, waiting for the human to leave. Now he was on his way back to the area he found the girl at to make sure she was gone. After about a three minute flight, and a five minute look around the area, he decided that the human was gone. Once he returned back at the bathhouse, he landed with his back turned to the strangely familiar girl on the bridge.

"What the hell?" says a voice to behind me. I turn around and gasp. The familiar girl turns to look at me.

"You shouldn't be here." I say in a serious tone. _"What is she doing back here in the first place? I knew I should have done something."_

"Hey, you're that dude from earlier, where did you go and where are we?" she asked also in a serious tone.

"There's no time! You've got to get out of here." I was practically screaming there.

She looked like she was getting pretty tired of seeing me. "Try telling that to my parents, they're off being pigs and-" There was no time to argue. She was in danger and I now sense two more humans with her, most likely her parents. I grab her and begin to run.

"Hey, dude, what's your deal?" She screams as she snatches away from me.

"You have to leave now, they're lighting the lamps." As if it were a command, street lamps start turning on.

"Go and I'll distract them." Hopefully this spell will last long enough for her and her parents to get away.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to tell what to do?" She sounds really pissed off, "I don't sense any danger, so back off if you know what's good for you." But she has no idea what will happen, why can't she just listen and leave.

"Just go please, there's no time to explain!" I could hear my own urgency. By the look on her face, I think she's got the message.

"Fine, I'll go. I can see how important this is to you." Once she's out of sight, I hold up my right hand like I'm holding a grain of sand in front of my face and blow. As I do this, flower petals flow from the spot I blew at, to disguise the human and hopefully her parents, if nothing has happened to them yet, from the spirits.

* * *

As I'm running to the booth I last saw my parents at, more and more booths started lighting up. I'm a really good runner so I reached them in no time. When I reach them, I start pulling on them, as I was pulling on my dad yelling, "We have to go now it's an emergency!" he falls, over almost on top of me. And he's a PIG!

"What the-" He climbs back up to the food again then,

_SLAP_

Someone comes out of nowhere and slaps my dad with a flyswatter. After that I run. I start to run towards the bathhouse to look for that guy again, but instead run towards the stream. Before I start to run across, I notice that the stream has turned into an ocean. At first I was calm, now I'm completely freaking out. I see a boat pull up next to where I'm standing, so I dash to my right and hide behind a wall, who knows what's going to come off that ship. To my surprise, it's just floating paper that grew coverings for their bodies as they stepped off the boat, not even scary. But still, you don't see that every day.

"I can't be dreaming cause I'm awake, and this is all real cause it's all happening." It sounded dumb when I said it, but it kept me sane once I said it. I decide to peer over the edge of the wall to see what would happen next, instead I see "see through" hands and arms.

"You know what, I'm going to ignore it." And I do. As I'm peering over the wall, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I act as if I don't know its there and keep looking.

"You know you have to talk to me sometime." Said a calm and familiar voice. I shrug.

"Look I just want to help if you'll let me."

I turn in his direction. "How are you going to help me?"

"Eat this." In his hand he holds what looks like a small berry.

"Why should I? You could be trying to poison me for all I know."

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have helped you at the bridge." I shrug again.

"Do you want to disappear?"

"Maybe. It could be a fun experience." This guy is really on thin ice.

"Come on, maybe it'll give you super powers." That's it! I turn around to punch him, but my hand goes right through.

"What the…"

"See, now eat it." I sigh and hold out my palm as he drops the berry into my hand. I immediately eat it and the guy holds out his hand.

"Here see for yourself that it worked." I move my left hand toward his hand, and at the last second, right before our hands touched,

"_AAGH!"_ I use my right fist and punch him so hard in the gut. Now I know I'm back to normal.

"Now we're even." I said and chuckle evilly a bit.

"What was that for?" He pants.

"For grabbing me, dragging me, and trying to boss me around at the bridge. I can take care of myself."

"But I was helping you! If it weren't for me you'd be dead!"

"Death doesn't scare me."

He sighs. "Anyway we got to get you out of here. Is it okay if I get you out of here?" He asks with annoyance in his tone.

"I guess."

"Good let's go!" In an instant, we're flying past the booths, now filled with black ghosts or spirits, and headed toward the bathhouse.


	3. Holding Your Breath

After having this dude drag me at super fast speed down this alley, into a meat locker, which some how he opens the door with at will, and through a pig pen, we finally stop at the bridge where I was at earlier. When we were in the pig pen, I tried to see if I saw my parents, but I couldn't tell.

_Flashback_

_"Don__'t worry we won't crash into anything." I said._

___"Who said anything about being worried?" asked Chihiro. I turn to my right and see that she is keeping up with me! _

___"How are you doing that?" I ask._

___"Doing what? Running? Well all you do is-" I cut her off and say, _

___"I know how to run! I'm asking how you can keep up with me?"_

___"Oh. I'm a natural born runner, and one of the fastest humans that you'll ever meet!" Chihiro says triumphantly._

___"You are one strange girl..." I mumble._

___"What was that you jackass?!" _

___'Sigh'_

___End Flashback_

"Hold your breath while were on the bridge."

I turn to him and ask, "Why?"

"Because the spell I'm about to use requires you to hold your breath. One little breath will break it and the attendants will see you."

"Whatever." Before I step onto the bridge, I take one huge inhale of air, and cross my arms. He looks at me and says,

"Here we go." I nod my head and look towards the bathhouse. Halfway across the bridge, I see a dark ghostly figure with a mask, staring at me, like he's been waiting for me. When I pass him, or it, I focus my mind on the bathhouse.

"Almost there, just a little longer." the boy whispers to me as I shrug my shoulders. Once we're right about to step off the bridge, this frog with a robe on starts jumping up and down excitedly in front of us.

"Master Haku! Where have-" He got cut off when I yelled, "What the hell!" and took a breath.

"Wha- A human? How'd you-" He got cut off when the kid, supposedly named Haku, once again, at will, conjures up this dark ball and traps the frog inside it.

"Run!" yells Haku, but I don't get the chance since he's flying across the ground and under these women's clothes. Perv. He lands by a small door that leads to a garden on the side of the bathhouse, and you can hear all these people screaming,

"Haku! Master Haku!"

"Chase after it!"

"A human intruder!" it's really annoying.

"Damn it!" I can't believe I lost it like that! That damn frog…

"Hey, you did very well; it wasn't your fault anyways." I don't even hear him, like I'd want to.

* * *

She did an impressive job. We would have made it the whole way and save me the grief of having to explain myself to everyone except Yubaba, _thank god, she already knows what's going on, sort of._

"Whatever. So what do we do now, I can hold my own in a fight, but you'd have to help out, there's a lot of people who can do who-knows-what."

"Whoa, who said anything about fighting?" This girl is nuts if she thinks she can take the bathhouse spirits on.

"I did. If I can win a fight that's one against six, I'm sure I'll be fine here. We just need a plan." As she is saying this, she has a really straight face. _She's serious?_

"Look Chihiro," Wow I still remember her somehow. "Just listen to what I say. If you stay here or try to fight everyone here, you have no chance of survival."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Get a job here?" Wow, she's pretty smart for being so stubborn.

"Exactly." She gives a desperate look like someone just slapped her. She looks kinda cute when she does that. _Stay focused._

* * *

"That's boring though, I want to have fun if I'm stuck here."

"You need to focus, you need to find the boiler man and ask him for a job." Well this adventure is gonna suck.

"I don't know where he is, dumb ass." He thinks I know this place like the back of my hand.

"Oh, right, here." He places his hand on my forehead like he's taking my temperature. Next thing I know, I can see exactly where he's telling me to go.

"_While I'm distracting them, go out through the back gate; take the stairs, all the way down, until you reach the boiler room, where they stoke the fires. A man named Kamajii, the boiler man, works there, so look for him." _He removes his hand from my head. That was really cool. But who is this Kamajii?

"What does this Kamajii look like?"

"You'll know when you see him." _That really helps… asshole…_

"When you get there, ask him for work, no matter what he does to get you to stop asking, or even if he keeps denying you, you must keep trying. If you don't, Yubaba will turn you into an animal like your parents." This is too much info.

"Okay, who is Yubaba?"

"You do not want to know, all I'll say is that she is the witch who rules this world. Anyway, the work will be hard, but you'll have a chance at survival."

"Wait, are you calling me weak?"

"No, I'm just saying the work is hard and-"

"Whatever…" The nerve of this guy.

"As I was saying, as long as you are working here, even Yubaba can't harm you. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Once again we start hearing the worker calling for Haku.

"Haku! Haku!"

"I have to go, remember Chihiro, I'm your friend."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I've known you since you were very young."

"How?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I just do." I give him a "WTF" glare.

"Master Haku!"

"I'm coming! I hope to see you soon, alive." Then he stands up and walks away. He has a sick sense of humor. Well I can't say anything, I do crap like that sometimes. I stand up and start walking the opposite direction once everything quiets down. _Well I guess I'm getting that adventure after all. Time to get started…_

As I exit this door by some stairs, I can feel the wind blowing across my face and through my hair. While I'm letting the wind blow against my face, I hear and see the same train that I saw earlier. I look down the stairs and see they were really long and steep. _This could be fun... _At the same time, I said it aloud,

"This could be fun… Why not just run down the stairs." I walk down the first couple of steps, and then brake into a run. It's exhilarating! The wind in my face and everything, I would yell in excitement but, then I most would likely get caught. Instead I just laugh to myself. On the last couple of steps, I take a big leap and try to mimic those people in kung-fu movies with the kick and pose and everything. I hit the wall perfectly but, I should have been up a little higher.

"Kenshin would have been disappointed with me, he showed me better." I whisper to myself. Next thing I know, I hear a window opens above me. I look up and see a frog-like worker sticking his head out the window smoking. I press my back into the wall, and slowly side-step my way out of sight.

"Phew." After being out of sight, I see a couple more steps to get to the boiler room door. I take two steps at a time to get there faster. I open the door, step in, and close it slowly just in case I get caught. Once I enter, the first thing I notice is all the canisters of steam, I don't know what else to call them, and shadows moving around the corner. I walk to the corner and peer around it. I see an old man with a hairy mustache rolling something and what looks like, dust or sootballs carrying coal to a furnace, dumping it, and then going back into holes for more. Next thing I notice, the old man brings out four more arms to grabs what looks like herbs and spinning a wheel. I go back around the corner to think about how to approach the situation. I'm thinking the best approach, is the direct approach. Yeah, I'll stick with that. As I begin to confront the man, he hits the wall surrounding him with a little hammer. The little dust or sootballs drop their coal pieces and goes into the holes. _Hm, must be break time. _I take the opportunity to go up to the man. I walk closer to him and say,

"Um, excuse me." He looks to my direction and grabs a teapot with one of his long arms and drinks from it. Then goes back to work. _It's like he didn't even see me! _I keep my cool and try again. "Um, excuse me. Are you the boiler man Kamajii?" He looks at me, brushes some stuff off his bowl-thing, looks back at me very carefully, and I use that chance to ask, "Can you please give me a job? A guy named Haku sent me, told me to ask you for a job?" At that same moment, four card-looking things came down attached to cords.

"Ahh! Four tokens at once!" The man picks up the little hammer and yells, "Get back to work you little runts! I am Kamajii. Slave to the boilers that heat the baths. Step on it, boys!" Once he finishes, I try asking once more.

"Can you please give me a job?" He turns back towards me and says with his gruff voice,

"I've got all the help I need. The place is full of soot." So I was right. He goes back to work and I start watching the little sootballs come out of their hole and are lugging what looks like bigger lumps of coal. As they come closer, I start to move out of the way. But I accidentally walk into a corner. I'm still in the way and they sootballs are bumping into me.

"Sorry, I'll move." I start trying to navigate around the little guys to get to the back wall. Then, I see Kamajii's arm extend towards me. He motion's for me to move aside and say's,

"Outta the way." I do and he opens a drawer and pulls out a strange herb. He does so for a shelf higher up and goes back to work. _I wish I had arms like that._ I sit on the ledge I'm standing next to and decide to wait. As I'm watching the sootballs, I see one drop the coal he's carrying on himself. I get up to remove it for him. As I go to pick up the coal, I discover it's heavier than it should be. It's not like I can't pick it up, it's just heavier than normal coal. The little sootball pops up from the ground and dashes back inside his hole.

"Hey! You forgot your coal!" He doesn't reappear. "Damn, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Finish what you started!" I turn around to see Kamajii glaring at me.

"What?" What's he talking about?

"You heard me! Throw the coal into the furnace." I look at him with a "You've got to be kidding" look, but immediately get rid of it. And replace it with a determined look. This was probably a test to see if I could handle working here. Well, I'll prove to him that I can do it. I carry the piece of coal in one hand and move my way around the other sootballs to the furnace. I reach the furnace and look into it. I think to myself, _I wonder what it would be like to jump in there?_ I smile to myself and toss the coal in. I turn around and walk away with a smug smile on my face. Next thing I know, I see the other sootballs looking at me with surprise faces, and then they start dropping coal on themselves.

"What the hell!" They all start bringing me their coal, wanting me to take for them like I did for the other sootball. "I'm not a damn maid, so shove off!" They just keep coming and the pile around me is getting bigger and bigger.

"You sootballs got a problem? Get to work! To work!"* I look up and see Kamajii very mad.

"Chow time!" I look around Kamajii's wall to see a woman entering the boiler room through a small door on the opposite wall. She had brunette hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a pink workers uniform with a blue apron. She is carrying a basket with who knows what inside and a bowl of food for, I'm going out on a limb here saying, Kamajii.

"What? Are you guys at it again?" I'm guessing she means Kamajii yelling at the sootballs, must be very common. As she hands him the bowl of food, she asks, "Where's your bowl?" As he hands her the bowl, she then says, "I keep telling you to leave it out." As she walks away, Kamajii yells,

"Meal time! Take a break!" I forgot all about the sootballs until they started jumping out from under the pile of coal around me and ran towards the woman with the basket. She must have the food in there, what do they even eat? My question is answered when she starts sprinkling what looks like colorful shaped sprinkles over them. They get so excited and are jumping and dancing around trying to get the delicious treats. I personally hate sprinkles. I'm so busy watching that I don't notice her turning in my direction. I hear her gasp, so I turn to see her make a "Holy shit!" type of face. She stands up from feeding the balls of soot, points at me and yells,

"A human! You're in trouble! You're the one everyone's looking for; they're having a fit about it upstairs!" _Aw shit, I'm caught! I'm gonna have to fight to stay alive for-_I'm interrupted by Kamajii simply stating,

"That's my granddaughter." I look up at him shocked! I mean he's been so strict to me, I thought he just sit there for sure! Just goes to show you, you don't know people as well as you think you do, until they show you. The woman looks at him with surprise.

"Granddaughter?"

"She says she wants to work, but I've got all the help I need. Would you… take her to Yubaba?" He says with a mouthful of food and is still eating. "The girl can handle her, I'm sure."

"Not a chance! And risk my life?" she yells and angrily throws some more of the food to the sootballs. Damn, what an evil bitch! I would've helped. I may be a delinquent, but I'm not heartless.

Kamajii then tries to bargain with her, "Take this then. A roasted newt. Real quality!" The woman glares at him to see if he's lying. Kamajii then looks to me and tells me, "If you want to work, you'll have to make a deal with Yubaba. Might as well try your luck." That's not all I'll be trying if this doesn't go too well. The woman snatches the roasted newt and yells fine as she dumps the rest of the food the sootballs. Then she yells to me,

"You there follow me!" Damn, get a heart will ya? I decide it's better to just follow. So, I hop out of the pile of coal, and run over to her.

"Can't you even manage a "Yes ma'am" or a "Thank you"?" That crosses the line.

"I can, I'm just not in the mood right now." I say in a sarcastic and violent voice. I see a flash of anger cross her eyes, but it quickly passes and she says,

"You sure are slow. Hurry!" _What do I need to hurry for?_ This chick is crazy.

"Whatever." I mumble. I pull off my socks and shoes since I don't see her wearing any and set them on the floor.

"What do you need shoes for? Or socks!" she calls back to me.

"Well if you'd pay attention, I was setting them down on the floor!" I yell back. This lady is gonna make me strangle her. Before I follow her out, I walk over to Kamajii and say,

"Thank you so very much." He turns to me and says,

"Your welcome and watch out for Yubaba, she's tricky." I keep that at mind and reply,

"I will, and I'll repay you back somehow." He chuckles and says,

"No need. I just did it to get you from distracting my sootballs. Now hurry before you lose Rin." He gives me a thumbs up as I laugh and say,

"Alright, see ya!" I wave back at him and follow the woman, now known as Rin, through the small door. She pokes her head back in and asks,

"Did you even thank Kamajii? He's really sticking his neck out for you!" I'm about one second away from bitch slapping this chick.

"As a matter of fact, I did so can we go? Or are we gonna sit here and talk about make-up?" Which I hate. She growls and turns away, I start snickering and follow her. This is gonna be fun.


End file.
